


Plans

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: His time would surely come.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'abysmal'

Well, he'd thought it was a bad plan to begin with. An abysmal plan. Possibly the worst yet, though there had been some real clunkers. Starscream wasn't going to say that, though. He wasn't going to say that this time, Megatron had really made a mess of things. He wanted to, but Megatron's fusion cannon still worked even if other parts of him were questionable.

Starscream had a better plan, of course. His would work, but he'd have to pitch it at just the right moment, and it was definitely not the right moment.

But his time would surely come.


End file.
